


In Heat

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Smut, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 02 -Begging.A werewolf in heat was an obvious choice to tackle this kink...  poor Isaac needs someone to take care of his littleproblemand Stiles is the one who will.





	In Heat

**In Heat**

Isaac rolled around on his bed, not able to sleep. It was like this ever since Derek left to visit his family in Mexico. Since the moon was shining so unnaturally bright every night. Since...  
With an annoyed moan the teenager got up. He palmed his crotch, which had started to twitch and throb at the mere thought of his alpha. He pushed his growing erection back in place, trying to force it to calm down again. 

When it first had started, two days ago, he had withdrawn to his room and jerked himself off, over and over again. It only helped for an hour or two, and then it was back - the erection, the unfamiliar yearning, daydreams of his alpha. He had tried porn, something with brunette girls giving blowjobs, and while it was beautiful to watch, it didn't feel right.  
Only Derek's rough breath against his neck, his stubble against his jaw, teeth in his flesh, only...  
"Fuck," the beta cursed and gave himself some disgruntled rubs. 

The first person he had turned to for help had been Scott. He had been made a werewolf just a couple months before him, so maybe he faced similar difficulties.  
But Scott didn't even seem to catch the hints. He apparently wasn't dreaming of his alpha, and then he had asked Isaac in genuine confusion if Derek or Peter would be considered his alpha, and if that even mattered now that his eyes had been starting to glow red.  
"What kind of dreams do you have, Isaac? Does he give you any commands?" had been the last questions Scott asked him. He felt too awkward, too vulnerable to give a honest answer.  
"No I- I just see him. Feel his presence, I guess." He had let it sound like a normal connection between an alpha and his beta - and left.

He _saw him_ \- naked. Saw him standing in the doorframe, glowing eyes. He could _feel his presence,_ his muscles, holding him in a tight embrace, then turning him around and...  
Isaac slapped himself. If he could just stop thinking about Derek, maybe he could stop being horny all day.

In his despair he had contacted Peter. Just a short message - _I need help._ The answer came promptly.  
 _I need help as in I dropped Derek's favorite coffee mug or I need help I'm going crazy?_  
When Isaac didn't reply, Peter sent a second message. _Want me to come over?_  
No less desperate Isaac had switched his phone off and threw it onto the kitchen counter. He could still remember what Peter had done the last time he had went _crazy_. He could still feel Peter's claws in his neck, the moment he thought about it. What would Peter say if he could read Isaac's thoughts _now_? Would he mock him? Would he tell Derek? Would he take advantage of him, while his alpha was gone?

Scared now that Peter could come for a visit, Isaac had locked himself in his room and waited for Derek's return like a patient puppy. _A horny patient puppy._  
Hours had passed, and he was back at trying to deal with his _problem_ alone, when he could hear a knock at the loft doors. He felt like his heart stopped for a second.  
It couldn't be Derek. Isaac prepared to hear Peter's voice or his claws scratching over the metal, but neither happened. Instead, when he listened closely, he could hear a much younger voice ask for Derek.

Slowly Isaac sneaked downstairs, trying not to make any sound. He tried to listen closely from the other side of the door, tried to pick up a smell. Then, finally he could hear the voice again. _"Derek, are you at home?"_  
The young werewolf pushed the door open and stared at Stiles. _"You?"_ he asked, confused. And Stiles answered "Yeah, me."  
Isaac had wanted to ask him why he was there, but he only got out _"Are you here?"_ which Stiles countered with "No, I'm an illusion, a mirage."  
The wolf snorted slightly. _Yep,_ that was Stiles - no doubts about it. And somehow it was good to find him here, at his doorstep. Never had he thought seeing Stiles in the loft would make him this happy.

"Come in," Isaac offered. He went back to the living room area and switched on the lights.   
Stiles complied, but then kept standing next to a pillar and tilted his head, unsure if he should proceed. "I don't want to disturb you."  
"Derek isn't at home," Isaac said quickly and turned away, regretting he even mentioned his name, because the images his mind sent him along with it made him twitch once again. "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Yeah," Stiles replied. "I figured." His eyes followed Isaac to the kitchen counter, then he cleared his throat and asked: "Do you need a moment? I can wait."

Isaac could feel his face heating up at that remark. Of course Stiles had seen it happen. He was wearing sweatpants at home. "Waiting won't help," he admitted, clenching the glass he had just taken from the shelf. "It's been like this for forty hours or so."  
"Wait," Stiles quipped. "You're running around with a boner for two days nonstop?" A mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "And there is no release?"  
There was no reason to hide it anymore. Isaac put the glass away before he would break it, and faced the smaller boy. "Nothing I could do alone," he hissed.

Both were quiet all of a sudden. Isaac stared at Stiles and realized that what he had just said could be the solution. Stiles was right there. But the smaller teen had probably realized the same, because his eyes didn't leave Isaac either - and he shut up. No witty remarks, no sarcasm.  
Isaac was the first to break the silence again. "We're... we're friends Stiles, aren't we?"  
The way he stood before Stiles he looked all weak, and much smaller than usual. His shoulders were hanging, his head slightly tilted. "I mean good friends... help each other. Would you?"

Stiles opened his mouth as if to say something, and closed it again. He had half a mind to send the wolf to Deaton, but in the end it would be pretty weird. And then another thought crossed his mind. Isaac being in heat, asking him for help, could be a divine signal to finally _do it._ Hadn't he asked for someone to take his virginity just a couple weeks ago, no matter if boy or girl?  
And here was Isaac, who was at least somewhat of a friend, from the same pack, undeniably good-looking, and the least dangerous of all werewolves, because he was certainly the farthest from being an alpha - and in dire _need_.

"I'm not sure," Stiles finally said. He wanted to ask what exactly he was supposed to do to help him, but Isaac already crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips on Stiles'. No reaction. Stiles wouldn't push him away, but he was also way too perplexed to kiss him back. Only when Isaac lingered there for a moment and kissed him again, more sensual this time, with more despair, Stiles let himself join in and licked over his lips hesitantly.  
"Stiles, please..." Isaac whispered after they broke away. Cautious, Stiles reached between them and pushed his hand against Isaac's bulge. He gave him a couple of soft strokes.

Stiles hand in his curls, his hot breath against his shoulder, the rhythmic movements of his hands... after the spell was broken, it all happened fast. Isaac stripped out of his shirt walking backwards to the sofa, and Stiles followed, fumbling around with his own clothes. Just before he reached the cushions, Isaac let his pants drop down. He felt unusually shy, sitting there all naked, exposing his erection to Stiles' view. But Stiles had also just opened the button of his pants and let them slither down his legs. He was curious, obviously, and at least half-hard. "Take me, Stiles. Fuck me," Isaac begged.

Moments of awkwardness followed. Stiles first reached down to his pants to fish a condom out of his pocket, just to drop it onto the floor when the cover refused to open. Finally open and rolled onto the appropriate body part, he got up again, almost stumbled over his clothes and vanished in Derek's sleeping area. Isaac moaned in frustration.  
"You don't want me to hurt you," Stiles muttered, bringing the lube he found to the sofa. "I can heal," Isaac fussed, but then the slick liquid ran down his crack and his whole body tingled in excitement and anticipation. Stiles seemed to like it as well, he bit his lips while spreading some onto his length.

After what felt like hours of torture for Isaac, and some pleading noises that left his throat, Stiles finally pushed into him. The first moment of pain from this unfamiliar touch was quickly fading into lust and he threw his head back onto the backrest of the sofa. His legs spread far, he gave Stiles some room to adjust, to move a bit until it felt comfortable for him, and he could feel him push inside again, this time with a little more skill, and a little less pain.  
Stiles was leaning his knees against the sofa, one of his hands on Isaac's legs, one finding its way to his hair, and he ran through the curls, pulled on them a little, until his lips parted and he started moaning as well.

Isaac got lost in the sensations. His own hand lay around his dick loosely, and he sometimes pulled on it a little, or rubbed himself, when he wanted more friction. Deep inside he could feel Stiles move, he could feel him twitch, could feel him enjoy him, his closeness, the sex.   
He couldn't help thinking about Derek again. That he should be the one being here, above him, fucking him. That the hand in his hair would be his, that claws would pierce into his legs and...  
"I think.. I think I'm close," he whimpered. He pushed himself against Stiles, wanting to feel all of him deep inside. He wanted... control. "Bite me," he told his friend. His eyes were getting a golden shine, it must have been his beta wanting to be claimed by an alpha. "Stiles - fuck - bite me, please!"

And Stiles did. He had made the decision to help Isaac, so he would do it. Blunt teeth pressed into Isaac's shoulder, and then once more into the base of his neck. He wouldn't last much longer himself, and when he could feel Isaac's reaction all around him, how he contracted his muscles in a pulsating rhythm, Stiles came as well. He collapsed onto the young werewolf, out of breath and feeling as good as rarely before.

Putting an arm around his friend, Isaac smiled. Finally, after all these hours, he felt deliverance.


End file.
